Developers' level select
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances = |related = Bonus mode, Debug menus}} The Developer's level select area was a cut location in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain that remains in the game files, despite usually being inaccessible. Comprising of a set of straight corridors with labelled doorways leading into different areas of the game world, the level select area was a "remnant of the development process" BO1 Developers Level Select Page at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. Role The Level Select area appears to be the remains of a mechanism used by developers during the production of Blood Omen to provide quick access to a variety of important locations. Access to the area was removed in the retail version, but remains in the game files and can be accessed through codes or trainers. Design and Layout The Developer's Level Select was broken up into two main map areas and a number of smaller chambers containing relevant ability cards. The main areas both comprised of straight corridors with a number of doors labelled with abbreviations, which led off of the main corridor; each doorway led to one of the small chambers where the relevant items and abilities could be collected from a number of 'ability' cards and passing through these led further corridors with abbreviated doorways leading onto sections of the main game world (or in some cases, onto further sub-sections before reaching the game world). Effectively the corridors and doorways made up a physical 'menu' of sorts, comprised of in-game assets, which enabled the user to navigate to specific areas by identifying the relevant door abbreviations. Though consisting of only two areas bigger than a single room, the arrangement and organisation of the areas made it somewhat of a complicated area to navigate. The initial corridor section consisted of 16 abbreviated doorways, each leading onto game-areas or onto further sub-sections. The doorway at the bottom marked "Out" exited the area, whilst the unmarked doorway next to it returned Kain to the game, continuing from Kain's grave inside his mausoleum. whilst the (yellow) doorway at the top marked "Bren" continued the game, returning Kain to the outdoor Cemetery area. Gallery BO1-Map0000-Sect00-LevelSelectMain.png|"Map0 Sect0" - Main area BO1-Map0000-Sect12-LevelSelectSecrets.png|"Map0 Sect12" - Secrets area BO1-Map0000-Sect01-LevelSelect-OL1Card.png|"Map0 Sect1" - Ability card BO1-Map0000-Sect02-LevelSelect-OL2to11-Cards.png|"Map0 Sect2" to "Map0 Sect11" - Double ability cards Notes *Debug information labels the Developer's Level Select area as "Map0" comprising "Sect 0-8" and "10-12", with "Sect0" representing the initial select corridor. *The abbreviations for areas notably do not use the letter "W", substituting "VV" in its place. Unmarked doorways on lower levels cannot be entered; with the same situation true for the door marked as "Vor" (within the "Boss" directory), which is suspected to correspond to the cut Chess match with Vorador, and the doorway marked as "Lupo" (within "OL2"), which is suspected to correspond to the "Lupo the Butcher" character mentioned in Blood Omen scripts. See also * Developer's Level Select at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) References }} Category:Cut content Category:Cut locations Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen cut content Category:Blood Omen cut locations